Wellsworth Engines
by The Blue Engine
Summary: A scorching summer is leading to bother for Edward: a ship is causing troubles for the bay, BoCo is leaving and his replacement doesn't bond well with the old engine. Edward must learn to deal with these issues to get his branch line running smoothly, and finds he still has a few lessons to learn about life.
1. Introduction

**Wellsworth ****Engines**

Dear Reader,

If you were to go down to Edward's Branch Line, you may be surprised to find that a few changes have occurred since the last time the line was written about. BoCo is no longer working there, and a new engine is working at Brendam Bay.  
>"It was a tough time for Edward," Trevor informed me when I visited him. I pushed the traction engine for more information, and he told me about how Edward lost one friend but managed to gain a new one… even if it took a while. I hope you enjoy reading about how this occurred, and can see that, kind hearted as he is, even Edward can struggle with change.<p>

The Author


	2. Making a Splash

**Making a Splash**

"I am sorry sir, but I don't quite understand what you're saying."

It was midday, and the sun was reaching its hottest temperatures in what had already a boiling day. Edward and BoCo were waiting down at Wellsworth Station, both about to embark on their journeys, when the Fat Controller had arrived with some news.

"What I am saying is that due to the increase of workload on the Main Line, I am going to require BoCo to work there for the rest of the summer," the Fat Controller explained.

"Sir, I understand that the renovations to the Main Line and the rest of the railway are important," Edward said, trying to keep his tone normal, "but the workload here is not getting any lighter, and we need two engines running the trains."

"I understand that Edward, and I will look into getting a replacement engine," the controller said, "but BoCo's strength is better suited to the Main Line. Bill and Ben can help with more trains, but my decision is final. Good day," and with that, the two engines were left alone at Wellsworth. Edward sighed and looked across at his friend, who was managing to keep a smile on.

"At least we will still be able to see each other," BoCo said, and Edward nodded, "and you still have Trevor for company… and Bill and Ben, I guess." Edward began to laugh

"I don't think Bill and Ben will be able to provide much intelligent conversation," the old engine said, and the two friends continued to laugh. It wasn't until a guard's whistle sounded for each of them did they stop and farewell for now, Edward heading back along his branch and BoCo taking a train to Vicarstown. It was a sad sight to watch the green diesel slid away, and Edward knew that soon his friend would be gone and he would find his line a little less friendly.

* * *

><p>The Fat Controller was working with many companies, business and the other railways across Sodor to revolutionize the railway and do dramatic extensions and rebuilds. Old lines had been done up and reopened and were going to be extended, whilst a new line was being built in the North while extensions would occur for Thomas and Duck's branches, the Arlesdale and Skarloey Railways and the Peel Godred Branch. It was a massive project, and many engines were ready to get involved.<p>

However, Edward's Branch did not have much space nor need for to be extended. The Fat Controller had promised repairs would be made to Brendam Bay to bring it up to speed with the other ports on the island and in the United Kingdom, but nothing had started yet and Edward's line was staying ignored.

Edward's temper about BoCo leaving and his line getting ignored was not helped by the scorching summer they were going through. It was one of the hottest seasons Edward had ever been through, and he had been through a lot of summers. His shed felt stuffy when he went to sleep and when he woke up was no better, and the tracks were getting so hot Edward was afraid that one day soon they were going to expand, and he wasn't in the mood for any accidents.

It was late in the day when Edward arrived at Brendam Bay after doing several passenger trains, and the sun was still at excruciating temperatures. The blue engine face was going as red as his stripes, and he was looking forward to moving under shelter and having a long drink.

But Edward wasn't expecting what he saw as he pulled in.

"What's happened here?" The old engine gasped, coming to a steady halt. In front of him appeared to be a rather organised mess: the tracks were blocked with rows and rows of trucks, their contents varying but every one seemed to be full. "What is going on here? There shouldn't be any trucks here!"

"I'll go ask the Dock Manager," his driver said, and leapt off the footplate and ran towards the office building. But as he left, two whistles sounded and Edward found Bill and Ben pulling up alongside. Edward was in no mood for any of their tricks, and stared towards them, hoping for answers to why this had happened.

"Why are all these trucks here?" Edward asked without saying 'Hello'. "Are you two playing a trick?" The twins looked rather taken aback by Edward's accusations, their expressions showing it wasn't their fault.

"Haven't you heard?" Bill said, sounding surprised.

"Haven't you seen more like it!" Ben said from behind. Edward was confused, but he followed their eyeline and saw what they were talking about: a container ship on an angle right in the bay, blocking any other boat from getting in and coming alongside the dock. Tugboats and rescue crews were milling around the ship, but it didn't seem as if it was going to budge.

"Are our supplies stuck here until that boat gets moved?" Edward asked, and the twins both nodded, causing the old engine to let out steam angrily. "That is not useful at all! Summer is one of our busiest times to get supplies out. What are we going to do until that thing is moved?"

"Don't ask us," Ben said.

"We're not in charge," Bill replied. Edward simply scowled at the trucks in front of him, wondering if this day could get any worse.

* * *

><p>It was two days before something was done about the trucks, and the container ship was still blocking the way into port. It had reportedly run aground an old breakwater that had struck the hull, and it couldn't be moved until it was made safe. Until then, the supplies would all be sent to the other ports and harbours around Sodor.<p>

Edward was running his wheels the hardest he had for years as he carted between Brendam Bay and Wellsworth Station, where Donald, Douglas, Arthur or Bear were waiting to take them to another station. BoCo helped when he could, taking the trains directly from Brendam Bay to Tidmouth where another train was waiting for him. Bill and Ben were suppose to help arrange the trucks to clear a path, but they were busy with their own trains for the China Clay to arrange things, and the mess simply got worse as supplies piled high around the tracks and the trucks giggled and complained about the hold up.

"I am not sure if I can take any more of this!" Edward puffed as the third day began, another train of china clay being collected by Bear. BoCo was at the opposite platform, taking one of James' passenger trains whilst the red engine was doing work at Tidmouth Harbour.

"They must be making some ground with that container ship?" The green diesel called.

"If you ask me, that ship is probably even more stuck than was the other day," Edward growled, and let out a sad, low wheesh of steam. "I have to collect some passengers and bring them back here, and than do another round of freight! I need a rest!"

"Wasn't the Fat Controller getting another engine?" Bear asked as he was coupled to the China Clay trucks.

"Not until BoCo leaves I believe," Edward said sadly. A guard waved a green flag to signal his crew it was time to leave, and Edward gave a short toot of his whistle. "Bye for now," he called, and trundled back onto his line. BoCo watched him leaving, feeling bad for leaving his friend in the lurch. But as his guard blew a whistle, the diesel suddenly had an idea.

"Yes… that just might work!" He thought aloud as he set off down the Main Line, an idea forming that just might give Edward a break.

* * *

><p>Later in the day, BoCo was back on Edward's branch line, but this time he was heading down towards Brendam Bay. His driver had called the Fat Controller when they arrived at Vicarstown, and he had agreed that BoCo could spend the next few days clearing away the backlog of trucks and let Edward rest.<p>

_He __will __definitely __appreciate __this,_ BoCo thought as he rattled down the tracks, the sun shining in his eyes and reflecting off his green paint work. _Hopefully __this __will __make __up __for __me __leaving __him __in __the __lurch. __If __we __can __clear __all __these __trucks __away, __than __at __least __I __will __be __leaving __things __in __order._

The beautiful green countryside quickly morphed into dull grey concrete and misshapen buildings as BoCo entered the harbour and the surrounding buildings. The area definitely needed an upgrade, but BoCo knew that wouldn't happen any time soon with the major extensions happening everywhere else.

And staring at the rows of trucks, BoCo decided that more sidings definitely seemed a necessity: the trucks had been roughly shunted and left in about four rows, the noise coming from them enough to drown out Tidmouth and Vicarstown combined. BoCo had no idea where to start working as the row of trucks seemed to stretch on forever, but several workers quickly came over as he came to a stop.

"There is a lot of fish and produce that needs to be taken care of immediately," one of them told BoCo's driver. "The points are set and you just need to move forwards."

"Cheers," BoCo's driver called back, and the diesel shuddered back into life. "At least we have somewhere to start," he called, and BoCo could only agree as they moved forwards. The fish and produce were being kept in vans the same shape as BoCo, though a lot smaller, and he felt comfortable buffering up to them, wondering if he could clear about half of these trucks before the end of the day. However, they waited for a shunter to come forwards, but after five minutes no one came.

"There are more trucks up ahead!" A worker shouted, pointing towards one of the other rows. BoCo should have known things wouldn't be that easy, and once again began to move forwards, the vans in front of him getting shunted forwards.

Unbeknownst to BoCo and his driver, they were supposed to be sent to another line where the rest of the train was waiting, but the operator hadn't been noted about this in all the calamity and confusion the backlog was causing. BoCo simply rolled straight forwards, not able to see the trucks and front and if they were vans or not.

"You'd think they could left the trucks closer together," BoCo grumbled as he kept rolling, wondering when the rest of his train would appear. Shouts rose up behind them and BoCo's driver turned backwards to see what was happening, but this meant he wasn't focussing on what was happening ahead of him. BoCo felt the thump as they hit some trucks, but it took a moment to realise he was still moving.

"Shouldn't we have stopped now?" He called out, not one to usually question his driver. His driver suddenly worked out what the shouting was about, and went to apply the brakes. They slammed on just as there was a loud crack, followed by several thunderous splashes. BoCo gasped and heard his driver curse as he leapt out and ran towards the end of the train. The diesel looked to the side to see the water splashing up against the sides, and could see the very edge was only a few metres away.

"Well, I guess that's one way of getting rid of the trucks," BoCo mumbled to himself, and simply remained there as workers came rushing forwards to see just how many trucks had been pushed into the sea.


	3. Cole Haul

**Cole Haul**

The trucks were forced to remain at the bottom of the bay until the backlog was cleared, though after the accident, The Fat Controller on things being carefully moderated to prevent any more loss of trucks. BoCo hoped to stay and clear the backlog, and managed to get half of it done, but James had had an accident at Tidmouth Harbour and the green diesel was needed straight away.

Edward, Bill and Ben were left to tackle the trucks along. One of the twins would now directly take the China Clay to Wellsworth, along with as much of any other train going the same way as they could, and Edward would deal with the rest. But the heat continued to swelter down over them, and all this extra work was putting more pressure on Edward than his old body could handle.

"Sir, if BoCo is going to be busy, can we please have the new engine _now_?" He asked after two weeks had gone by and the container ship remained stranded, fears now that it was going to break up due to the damage to the hull. The Fat Controller this for a moment, only stopping by the branch line to check on the situation.

"I will look into it and see the earliest the new engine can arrive," the suited man said, and Edward was relieved that they would be getting the help they needed. However, he was nervous to see who the new engine was, and hoped that they didn't expect to intrude in BoCo's spot.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, the new engine was able to arrive very shortly: the heritage railway where he worked had pulled him out of service awaiting his departure to Sodor, and he was able to be brought in on freight train. Rocky, who was busy doing work on the extensions, was on hand to unload the engine, and the engine then got a ride on the back of Gordon's train as he headed to Wellsworth, the final part of this journey to his new home.<p>

"Special delivery for Edward's branch line," Gordon boomed as he roared into the station. Edward had just arrived to collect his passengers, and was rather stunned to see the engine had arrived already. He turned to face the new arrival: he was a saddle tank, though bigger than Bill and Ben, his coat blue gray.

"Hello there," the engine said, his voice as friendly as his round face was. "My name is Cole, and you must be Edward."

"Yes, I am," Edward said, a little more coldly than he intended as he examined the new arrival. "Welcome to Sodor."

"Thank you, I am looking forward to seeing more of the Island," Cole said brightly, not noticing the bitterness in Edward's voice. However, Gordon was smirking across at Edward, his smile stretching across his smokebox.

"What's got your axles in a twist?" The big engine asked, but Edward simply ignored him, not wanting to fall for his trap. Cole continued to smile at Edward in a rather nervous manner as he came across to the right track, as if expecting some sort of approval before departing.

"It will be helpful to have another engine to help out," Edward said. "Are you aware of our backlog of trucks?"

"Oh yes, the Fat Controller cited it as one of the main reasons for my arrival being brought forward," Cole explained. "I hope to be a great help to the line, and I hope to learn from your age and experience and become a real asset." Gordon let out a low chuckle as Edward stared over at Cole, mulling the words over.

"So… you seem to think I am both old and that you hope to become valuable to the line… interesting," Edward said softly. Cole realised that he had said the wrong thing, and went to correct himself when the guard's whistle blew, and steam and smoke covered Edward as he set off down the line. The saddletank watched as he raced away, coaches clattering and shaking in his fury, and hoped he hadn't ruined things.

* * *

><p>Cole moved slowly down the branch line towards Brendam Bay, taking in the sights and locations around of his new home, though it was half hearted. He was worried that Edward would remain angry with him, thinking he was there to try and replace him, and wanted to find him straight away to clear the air.<p>

_This __is __meant __to __be __a __fresh __start,_Cole thought to himself as he whistled at a bus waiting patiently for him to pass. _I __just __hope __Edward __sees __I __am __not __here __to __try __and __replace __him__…_

Soon, Cole steamed up into Brendam Bay, the sight of the container ship leaning awkwardly out at sea one of the first things he saw. His driver applied the brakes and Cole came to a stop just in front of the long lines of trucks, which were slowly beginning to pile up again as supplies kept arriving.

"I can see why I was brought early," he said, staring at the long lines in shock. Cole had not dealt with trucks for many years, his old railway keeping to passenger trains and freight only being used for special photographer's trains. As Cole's driver introduced himself to the workers, two yellow engines suddenly pulled up on either side of Cole.

"I'm Bill and this is Ben," Bill said to the left.

"You must be that new engine," Ben said to the right, and Cole smiled at them.

"Yes, I am. Hello, my name is Cole," he said brightly. "The blue engine Gordon warned me about you two: said something about playing tricks?"

"Oh, we don't play tricks on new engines anymore," Ben said with a cheeky smile.

"Edward would have us banned from the line if tried anything!" Bill joked, his smile just as wide and devious as his twin's. Cole wasn't sure if they were going to trick him or not, but decided he would do his best to avoid them for the time being, or at least try and be around other engines.

"Have you seen Edward anywhere?" Cole asked, and the twins both replied with a 'no'. "Oh… well, if you see him, tell him I want to apologise for what happened before." The twins looked curious, and Cole quickly explained the misunderstanding, though it caused the identical saddletanks to begin laughing.

"I bet Edward didn't like that," Bill laughed.

"No, he didn't," Cole said, surprised to find that they saw this as amusing. "I don't want him to be upset at me… is there anything you think I could do?" Bill and Ben's eyes suddenly lit up with mischief, though Cole didn't notice, and the twins silently decided on what trick they would play.

"You could always take some of these trucks," Ben suggested innocently. "Edward would definitely appreciate that."

"There are some China Clay trucks over there," Bill said, and Cole noticed a long line of brown hooded trucks on another track. "If you take those for Edward, he will most likely forgive you." Cole thought this was a reasonable idea, and was eager to get working.

"I'll just talk to my driver about it," Cole said with a wide smile. "Thanks a lot for your help!"

"Our pleasure," Bill and Ben said as they rolled backwards, exchanging devious smiles as they celebrated getting out of work.

* * *

><p>In no time at all, Cole was coupled to the trucks and was setting off back down the line. The Dock Manager was willing for Cole to take the trucks, hoping Bill and Ben would get back to work and stop bothering the trucks, though Cole still did not know the trucks were meant to be taken by them. He simply enjoyed rolling backwards down the line, wondering when he would see Edward next and if they would be able to clear the air.<p>

"We're making good time," the fireman called out, and Cole felt even brighter. "Not to bad for a first trip!" Cole whistled in delight as he sailed down the tracks, glad that things were going so well. However, he and his crew did not realise the trucks had heard this, and they began to whisper to themselves.

"First trip, eh?" They hissed. "Let's make it his last trip as well!" They began to giggle shrilly, and slowly began to bump into the saddletank. Cole thought it was just the speed causing them to bump, but he quickly began to notice that they were actually gaining speed, and couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

Up ahead at Suddery, Trevor the Traction Engine was about to get a nasty surprise.

The green traction engine was getting old, but he still wanted to keep working, which was fine with the new Vicar of Wellsworth. Trevor was still popular with the children and a main attraction at local events, and managed to keep up with small jobs around the orchard when need be.

Due to the strain being put on the line by the backlog of trucks, the Vicar decided that Trevor would get a chance to stretch his wheels and take some timber and vegetables into town for a lorry to collect, rather than waiting for the railway to work. Trevor had agreed, and was soon attached to a cart and heading towards Suddery.

"It is nice to get out of the farm," Trevor said to himself as he moved along the quiet country lane, taking in the beautiful sights as they got closer to Suddery. More cars, buses and lorries began to appear the closer they got, but Trevor sticked to the side of the road and stayed out of the way. The road crossed the railway up ahead, and than he would be in Suddery.

"I wonder how Edward is coping with all of this," Trevor said, looking around as if his friend would suddenly appear. However, the crossing gates were open to the road, and Trevor began to trundle slowly across, seeing a cloud of smoke in the distance and wondering who it could be.

"Slow down!" Cole told the trucks, trying not to show his anger and shock at what was happening. The trucks simply laughed louder and surged forwards, continuing to push Cole down the line. Their bumping was causing Cole to loose control of them and allowed the train to gain speed, and his crew were trying their best to keep things under control but to no avail.

"The signalman better clear the tracks: we're going to have a runaway on our hands if we can't control them," the driver yelled angrily. Cole was getting nervous, a runaway a bad way to make an impression and possibly could endanger his chances of staying on the line. Cole was doing his best to push back against the trucks, but the train just kept on moving. Cole whistled desperately, hoping someone would be able to help.

"The gates are still closed at the crossing," his driver shouted, "and something is still on our tracks!"

"BRAKE!" Cole wailed, shutting his eyes and embracing for impact, letting his whistle sound again to warn those on the tracks. Cole's driver did indeed apply the brakes, but the trucks now had the advantage and kept pushing forwards, sparks flying from the saddle tanks screeching wheels.

"Who is that?" Trevor said, looking towards the source of the noise and seeing the unfamiliar coat of blue grey. The traction engine than realised what was about to happen a second before it did, and shut his eyes as well.

Cole crashed bunker first through the gate and kept on moving. The cart was obliterated, turning from whole to splinters and pieces of wood within seconds. The timber and fruit fell across the track, only add to the chaos. Cole's wheels left the rail as he drove up onto the small pile of wreckage, the front trucks tipping over and their contents spilling everywhere. Cole rolled across the next track before coming to a halt, half on the grass and half on the road. Cars were honking loudly at the accident, and Cole watched as his crew clambered out of his cab. He then looked up at Trevor, who looked absolutely shocked at what had just happened.

"Hello, I'm Cole," Cole said nervously. "Nice to meet you…"

* * *

><p>BoCo soon arrived with Rocky coming from the Main Line, and Edward arrived from Brendam Bay to collect the undamaged trucks. A policeman had arrived to direct traffic in an alternative direction, leaving the railway to deal with clearing away the damaged trucks and spilt clay.<p>

"I feel dreadful," Cole said as Rocky's chains were attached around his wheels. "I never intended for any of this to happen!" He had apologised nearly a hundred times to Trevor, who was waiting for the road to be cleared before he headed back to the vicarage.

"You shouldn't feel too bad," Rock said cheerfully. "I've been working here for a few years, and every engine here has had at least one accident." Cole felt reassured by this, but bet none of them had crashed into a cart and gotten overpowered by trucks on their first day. Edward had remained silent during all of this, but as the crossing was cleared, he rolled up alongside with the trucks in front. Cole wondered if he was going to forgive him, but the look instantly disproved this.

"If you are going to stay on my branch line, try not to let this happen again," he said, and set off to the Main Line. BoCo, Rocky and Trevor were rather shocked by the bluntness, but Cole simply sighed as he was lifted onto Rocky's flatbed, wondering what he could possibly do now to make it up to an engine who clearly didn't like him.

**Before you judge: there is a reason Edward is acting grumpy. I am not playing on the angle that HIT used with Harvey and Rocky: wait until the end to see why Edward dislikes Cole. Also, for those interested to see what Cole looks like, I have a picture of his basis available to those interested**


	4. Farewell

**Farewell**

In the two weeks that passed, things mildly improved for the Wellsworth branch line. The container ship had not moved but it had not broken up either, and the repairs on the hull were going well that they expected to move it within the week. Edward remained busy at clearing the lines of trucks building up, knowing that BoCo's departure was coming closer and closer. The incident at the level crossing hadn't been forgotten, and Cole tried his best not to get in Edward's way, usually earning a glare for his troubles.

"Edward is just old and senile," Gordon informed Cole one day at Wellsworth Station. "Give him a few weeks and he will have forgotten all about it and think you've been here for years, trust me!"

BoCo, on the other hand, offered less judgemental advice.

"I think Edward is having a hard time adjusting," the diesel told Cole when he had to stay at the sheds near the bay one evening. "The stress of me leaving and this backlog of trucks can't be helping him, and I think he misinterpreted what you said. Hopefully things will get better for you once I have gone and needs your help." Cole simply hoped this would be true, and did his best to stay on task and not upset anyone.

* * *

><p>The extension work was getting underway around Sodor, and the Fat Controller told BoCo that he would be needed on the Main Line by the end of the week.<p>

"The ship should be repaired at the end of the week as well, so at least there won't be a lot of work remaining for you all," BoCo said when he informed Edward, Bill and Ben at Brendam Bay. However, this did little to lighten the mood. Edward did not saying anything, but as Cole clattered out of the yard with a passenger train, he felt rather annoyed and was not looking forwards to losing a friend.

"Once you're gone, who is going to keep us in line?" Bill said, and BoCo and Edward both smiled at this.

"The yards will be turned into chaos by our antics!" Ben said in agreement, and Edward and BoCo began to laugh, glad for some humour to break the tension. As they laughed, Bill and Ben exchanged looks, and silently a plan began to form.

"We remember when you first arrived here," Ben said.

"And there was that trick we played on you," Bill added, and BoCo smiled and continued to chortle as he remembered the incident well.

"I had no idea what was going on!" He said, and Edward laughed.

"We should play a trick again, as a nice reminder on your way out," Ben said, and BoCo's laugh became booming, echoing around the bay.

"That is a nice thought, but I would much rather go quietly," the diesel said. "Anyway, I really must be collecting the trucks I arrived for. I shall see you all later," he said, and slid forwards to collect a train of china clay. Edward departed with a whistle as well to collect his own trucks on their own.

"We're still going to trick him, aren't we?" Bill asked.

"Of course," Ben replied cheekily.

"Good," Bill said, their identical smiles stretching out as they took off back to the quarry.

* * *

><p>The next day, BoCo returned the Brendam Bay on another mission to clear away the trucks. He didn't know why loads kept being brought here, but the diesel figured there was no where else to take it. It was annoying though, and today he had been told to bring empty trucks so they could be loaded up with the stock piling up beside the tracks.<p>

"The sooner that darn ship is gone the better," BoCo growled as he rumbled into his siding, eyeing the repaired buffers in front of him and feeling rather cautious as he approached the edge of the port.

"Let's try and get a move on," his driver called. "You may not be leaving until the end of the week, but the Fat Controller wants you working on the Main Line as much as possible." BoCo sighed, though knew this was true. It seemed a bit unfair to be spending so much of his last week on the branch line away from it, but guessed that was how things worked. He simply stared out at the ocean around the container ship, thinking back to his times here, and wondering how long this extension work would take.

After a while, BoCo slowly began to drift off. He was very tired from all his work over the past few days and didn't have enough time to rest. The workers were taking a while to load up his trucks, and he didn't see any problems with shutting his eyes and having a rest. Though BoCo didn't notice two figures pulling up slowly alongside, giggling silently to each other as they got closer and closer…

"SURPRISE!" Bill and Ben bellowed simultaneously. BoCo awoke with a start and jumped backwards, banging into his trucks. Shouts of shock erupted behind him, and BoCo knew that hitting the trucks would have caused loads to spill and possibly knocked over workers. He looked to his left and stared angrily at Bill and Ben as they cracked up laughing.

"Farewell BoCo!" Bill chuckled.

"Something to remember us by!" Ben laughed, and the twins raced backwards before BoCo could say anything, though the diesel was rather gobsmacked by the whole experience. His driver came running around, watching the twins as they escaped.

"Those two are going to cause a serious accident some day!" He growled. BoCo simply nodded, but a smile began to creep onto his face. "What are you smiling about?"

"They've been playing tricks for years," the diesel said, "and no one has ever gotten back at them. Before I leave this line, I think it is about time those two got a taste of their own medicine…," and he began to explain his idea.

* * *

><p>Later in the week it was BoCo's last day. He didn't want a big fuss, but arrangements had been arranged that he and Edward would double head a special enthusiasts train. The container ship hadn't bee fixed yet but was getting closer, but the tension on dry land remained: Edward was still stressed and ignoring Cole, leaving the saddle tank feeling rather hurt and excluded.<p>

Even Bill and Ben were getting involved with work: the long run from Brendam Bay to Wellsworth was tiring, and they were getting asked to take more trucks as well.  
>"I thought this was why that new engine was here!" Bill groaned as he and Ben double headed an especially long train of trucks that had accumulated while they had been busy with other jobs.<p>

"Maybe Edward got him banned for working?" Ben suggested cheekily from behind. Bill tried to laugh, but he was too tired to respond. They travelled the rest of the route in silence, and arrived at Brendam Bay already exhausted. BoCo and Cole were there, shunting together some empty trucks to get them ready for loading.

"You two don't look very good," Cole called out as the twins pulled up, and they merely mumbled in agreement.

"I don't think you should be travelling in your condition," Boco said. "What if you feel asleep on the way: there could be an accident!" Bill and Ben sensed an opportunity to get out of work, and suddenly began to come across more worse than they were.

"Your right BoCo, we are knackered," Ben said.

"Could one of you take our train please?" Bill asked. Cole and BoCo exchanged a look, the twins unaware of the trap they were falling into.

"I will take it for you with the rest of my trucks," Cole said, and the twins looked relieved and rattled on about how thankful they were. Workers quickly uncoupled them and Cole came around and was coupled up, soon puffing away with the long line of trucks.

"You should probably take a rest if you're tired," BoCo said, sounding concerned. "There are some old sheds in the corner, why don't you rest there?" Bill and Ben didn't say anything, instantly taking off towards the old wooden shed. They shunted into the corner, away from a spot where green water was leaking through and instantly fell asleep. BoCo and the workers all beamed with delight as the twins fell asleep, and he quickly moved forwards…

* * *

><p>"What the…"<p>

Two hours later, Bill and Ben awoke to a rather odd sight: a long line of empty trucks were shunted in front of them, effectively trapping them in the shed. The twins looked around in shock, only to find their crews and the workers nearly rolling on the floor with laughter.

"What is this?" Bill asked.

"Why are these here?" Ben questioned. There was a sudden honk and whistle from alongside, and the twins watched as Edward and BoCo raced past with a long line of coaches for their enthusiasts train.

"Something to remember me by!" BoCo boomed, and Bill and Ben exchanged shocked looks, watching as the train disappeared into the distance. But as everyone continued laughing, including Cole who was shunting loaded trucks alongside, the twins gasps turned to smirks as they saw the funny side.

"It was a decent joke," Ben said.

"Could have been better," Bill laughed, and the two began clearing away the trucks, thinking about their friend and mentor BoCo and wondering if when they would see him again… and when they could get their revenge.

* * *

><p>BoCo and Edward arrived at Wellsworth Station to a round of applause from all the staff that worked there. The green diesel was overwhelmed with all the fuss, and tried his best to smile at all the cameras flashing as they took his picture. He felt even worse when Pip and Emma sped past honking in delight, and the stationmaster and guards attached a banner to BoCo's side bearing the words "A TRUE WELLSWORTH ENGINE."<p>

"I promise I will do my best to return by the end of the summer!" BoCo boomed, sounding his horn as he pulled away. Edward blew his whistle so loudly it sounded above all of the cheers, and he watched sadly as BoCo took off down the Main Line. They would still see each other at the station, but Edward was definitely going to miss having such a good friend on the line.

"Goodbye BoCo," Edward said sadly, and headed back off with the enthusiasts, feeling rather un-enthusiastic himself.


	5. Backlog and Backing Down

**Backlog and Backing Down**

A week after BoCo's departure, the down trodden branch line was greeted with good news: the container ship had had its hull repaired enough that it would soon be able to be towed to a special shed at Norramby where it would be repaired properly. Everyone was overjoyed that they would soon be back to a regular schedule, but this didn't mean that everything was fine.

Edward was still rather short with everyone. He was happy that the ship would be gone, but there were still a lot of supplies to be moved during this time. The blue engine continued to rush around with his trains, and despite the fact that Cole and the twins were trying to help Edward saw them all as being unhelpful.

Cole was trying to be as friendly and helpful as possible, but Edward had still not forgiven the saddle tank, still thinking he was trying to replace him. Cole hoped that they would eventually be friends, but decided not to push the situation and simply hope that things would work out for the best in the end.

* * *

><p>Now that BoCo was gone and Bill and Ben usually stayed at a shed at the China Clay quarry, the sheds were usually thick with tension. Edward kept asking if he could stay somewhere else, possibly the old shed or go to Tidmouth, and his driver kept sternly reminding him that he had to think about the firelighters and the coal used, and staying with Cole did not waste resources or anyone's time. Edward would agree in the end, but would not talk to Cole at all, either shutting his eyes and pretending to be asleep, or staring pointedly at a spot on the wall and glaring at Cole if he tried to talk.<p>

After a week and a half of this happening, Cole was getting pretty tired of it. He was use to chatting before going to sleep, and didn't want to be in a cramped shed in the presence of another engine and simply be ignored.

"I spoke to Trevor today. He said that the vicar brought a new cart, warned me not to hit this one," Cole said jokingly. Edward simply shot him a glare and looked away once more. "Trevor is quite nice. He told me about how you helped rescue him from the scrap yard: that was a very nice to do," Cole added, refusing to take Edward's stare. The blue engine simply made a noise in response. "I was nearly sent to the scrap yard a while ago. One of the heritage railways I was on, a port line, was shut down and I was left on a siding. Spent about two months there with diesels and electric engines glaring at me as they past, local people coming past eyeing me as a large amount of scrap metal they could harvest. It was truly terrifying, but I was quite relieved when some men came by and said they would take me to my new home."

Edward remained silent during the story, but found his eyes moving towards Cole and taking in his words. He had not given a second thought to where the engine had come from or what experiences he might have had, and many days had been wasted where they could have been discussing things like this. Cole smiled warmly at Edward, hoping he was finally getting through to him.

"I am tired, please leave me alone," Edward said suddenly and shut his eyes. Cole was rather surprised and then disappointed, but simply sighed and looked away. He had noticed Edward's tone had been a lot different when he spoke this time: maybe he was finally getting through, and Edward was finally going to accept him.

* * *

><p>The next day, Edward was taking one of his daily passenger trains to Wellsworth Station. He had avoid talking to Cole this morning, but the story about him being left in the siding had been harrowing to hear and it kept playing on his mind. Edward wasn't sure quite what to make of the saddle tank yet, but was beginning to rethink his initial judgement.<p>

As they approached the station, Edward suddenly saw a man standing on the side of the tracks, waving a red cloth. He was going to call out of his driver, but he was on it and Edward began to slow down as they rounded a bend, where the source of the problem became obvious: a horse was on the tracks, neighing and whinnying. Edward came to a complete stop several metres away, nearly colliding with the people trying to control it.

"That horse has always been trouble," a voice said, and Edward turned to see Trevor was next to the fence. He had been so lost in his thoughts he didn't realise where he had arrived, and quickly realised the horse must have jumped the fence.

"It's alright, I think I'm making good time anyway," Edward said with a smile. "How are you doing after that crash?" Trevor's aging smile faded to a thin line as he gave his friend a rather knowing look.

"I am fine, but that new fellow seems pretty shaken up," the traction engine said, and Edward sighed. "He said what he thinks he did to upset you, and it sounds like a big misunderstanding from my view."

"I know it seems that way, but… well, even I'm not sure at the moment," Edward sighed. "Maybe once all of this stress is gone I can re-evaluate things, but at the moment I am too busy and losing sleep over it all. Cole will just have to wait." There was a gleeful shout from the people by the horse as they successfully restrained it and led it back towards the fence, allowing Edward's train to continue.

"Just do not sever too many ties before that happens," Trevor warned as Edward prepared to leave. "With BoCo gone, I know you don't want to replace him, but you can't afford to not to either." Edward simply whistled in farewell and he took off towards Wellsworth, thinking about Trevor's words as he went and if he was being too harsh to Cole…

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, by the time Edward arrived at Brendam Bay with some fresh passengers, things had not improved.<p>

The horse had caused Edward to be delayed by a few minutes, but Henry had been early and the passengers were all waiting when Edward arrived. They seemed to think that Edward should have been early as well and began complaining, and the passengers he was dropping off complained about the horse. The blue engine was frustrated when he headed back, only to find that there was a traffic jam caused by a car crash, and a mistake with the gates had caused the cars to move ahead and leave Edward trapped, getting very impatient and very annoyed with each second that went by.

By the time the traffic had cleared so that Edward could past, the train was running about twenty minutes late, and Edward had to go his fastest to try and get to Brendam on time. As he pulled into the small station though, red in the face and body aching, Edward still heard the passengers complaining about the delay.

"Ungrateful," Edward mumbled angrily. He usually cared for the passengers and did his best to satisfy them, but his temper was always close to erupting these days and having his efforts ignored only made him angrier.

"Edward!" A voice called, and the blue engine stared as the stationmaster came running forwards, his crew leaning out of the cab to see what was happening. "The container ship is about to be moved," the stationmaster explained, and Edward felt relief wash over him, glad that a lot of his work and stress would be disappearing. "However, there is some more fish and produce that needs to be taken to the Main Line urgently. Do you think you could assist?"

"If no one else is around, I guess we'll have to," Edward's driver said. The blue engine simply sighed, knowing he was right but not really willing to do such another long journey, hoping to get a rest in before his afternoon train. He reluctantly took his coaches to the sidings and headed towards the trucks.

* * *

><p>"My my, the blue one's looking fairly tired."<p>

"Might not even make it to Wellsworth!"

"Another one for the scrap heap!"

"Be quiet!" Edward yelled, bumping the trucks furiously and making them burst into laughter. Edward had built up a fierce reputation amongst the trucks and was known for keeping them under control, but there was nothing he could do to stop them from being bored after some of them had spent weeks trapped in these sidings. The blue engine sighed as they were coupled to him, listening to their laughter and having half a mind to bump them again.

"These trucks really are being troublesome." Edward stared as Cole pulled up alongside, smiling slightly as he sorted some empty trucks into place. Edward was getting angrier by the second, and thoughts of making it up with Cole disappeared as he stared at his effortless shunting. "You look red in the face, are you sure you can manage this?" Cole asked, sounding concerned, but Edward blew steam in his face.

"Is that an old joke?" He grumbled, and Cole gasped as he realised what he said. "I am perfectly capable of taking this train, just like I have been for years, and I do not need any help from _you_!" The guard blew a whistle, and Edward disappeared in a cloud of steam, taking his giggling, misbehaving trucks with him. Cole sighed as he watched Edward leave; wondering if there was any hope of becoming friends now.

* * *

><p>Edward thundered down the track, moving the fastest he had done in a while. His entire body shaked as he moved, his wheels and pistons working their hardest, grey smoke rising up into the clouds. The driver had made jokes about Edward trying to break speed records or falling to bits, but the blue engine didn't care about this.<p>

_I __will __show __them __I __am __still __a __capable, __reliable, __useful __engine, _Edward said as he shuddered past cottages and fields of green. _Cole __will __see __I __am __not __going __to __be __replaced __any __time __soon! __It__'__s __only __trucks__ – __I__'__ve __taken __countless __numbers __of __trucks __before, __it__'__s __nothing __new, __nothing __too __hard._

"Come on grandpa," the lead truck called, "we don't have all day!" The trucks began to laugh again and began calling out a chorus of 'Grandpa, Grandpa!' Edward didn't usually let the trucks get to him, but he was already angry and decided to show them.

"Slow down Edward!" His driver called, trying to gain control, but Edward was going as fast as he possibly could, even though he was tired and sore, eager to show them all what he was really worth. Edward was certain he could do it, but was finding he was getting thirstier and thirstier.

"I need a drink!" He called hopefully, but suddenly found himself slowing down.

"You've run your tanks dry: there's barely any water left!" The driver called, applying the brakes so Edward would come to a proper stop. The blue engine was shocked: he never caused his tanks to go empty. But here he was in the middle of his line, stuck with trucks laughing at him, no water tower in sight and feeling terribly foolish.

"We are going to have to call for help," the driver said.

"There's a cottage over there," the fireman said. "I'll see if we can borrow their hose or something." Edward gasped, the idea of having to get water from a garden hose rather silly and embarrassing.

_If __only __I __hadn__'__t __tried __to __go __so __fast__…_ Edward thought sadly, wondering if he was getting too old. Suddenly, a whistle sounded behind him, and Edward wondered if Bill or Ben were taking some clay trucks to Wellsworth. He looked over excitedly, but was surprised to see Cole pulling up.

"Looks like you could use some help," the saddle tank said with a smile. Edward simply beamed, never been so happy to see this engine.

* * *

><p>In no time at all Cole was coupled to the front of Edward and they were taking off once more. His crew explained that a call had come up for a backing engine to help with a heavy freight train on Gordon's Hill, but they were willing to help get the train to Wellsworth. Edward didn't see why due to how he had treated Cole, and thought now was as good of a time as any to make peace.<p>

"I probably look very stupid at the moment," he said, and didn't get annoyed when Cole laughed in agreement. "I am sorry for being so horrible to you Cole. All this stress with BoCo leaving and the container ship has just gotten to me, and I swear I am not usually this horrible."

"I know your not," Cole said. "Trevor, BoCo, Bill and Ben, some of the engines from the Main Line all say you're a very nice, kind, helpful engine. I can understand why you were annoyed: I probably could have chosen some better words!" The two engines began to laugh, and both of them were rather relieved: Edward was glad to have made a new friend, and Cole was happy to see he wasn't as disliked as he thought.

By the time they had made it to Wellsworth, the two had been talking like old friends. Cole shared tales from his railway days, and Edward made him laugh with tales of Bill and Ben's tricks over the years and Gordon's incident with the cow. They came peacefully into the station, where BoCo was waiting to collect the trucks.

"Isn't this a pleasant sight," the diesel said with a smile, and the two steam engines beamed as well as Cole helped shunt Edward into a siding with a water tower.

"I better go deal with that freight train," Cole said. "See you all later," he called with an added whistle, and Edward and BoCo whistled and honked in farewell. BoCo slid around to the other track and was coupled to the trucks, and gave his friend a knowing look.

"Looks like I have left the line in better order," he said, and Edward smiled.

"I think I will be alright for now," he said, and BoCo chuckled as he set off with the trucks.

Over the next few days, the Wellsworth Branch Line began to get back into order. Edward and Cole collectively got the trucks sorted out, and once all of the ships began to return things went back to normal. Bill and Ben played a trick on Cole that ended up with him covered in china clay, much to Edward's annoyance, and Cole got revenge by tricking them into taking an unnecessarily heavy train of his to Wellsworth. Edward had a good laugh during both occasions, and could feel the stress and tiredness rapidly fading away. The aging blue engine was quite happy with his new set up, and though he did want BoCo to return, he was happy with who was on his line for now.

**I hoped you enjoyed this story and enjoyed meeting Cole. Look out for more Railway Series Books over the next few months as well as this year's Christmas special in a few weeks!**


End file.
